Seeing You Again
by LKJediKnight
Summary: Rafe grew up with a sister, Madison. I don't want to say anything else because it will ruin the story.
1. Default Scene

I do not own any of these characters, except Madison.

Scene 1

Tennessee 1929

(Rafe, his sister and their father are moving into a nice house)

Madison- daddy, daddy, I broke Sally's head. (she holds up her doll, with her head in another hand)

Mr. McCaughley- oh honey we can fix that tonight. I promise, she will be all better. Rafe help your sister out of the car.

(Rafe helps his sister out of the car, when a young boy comes up)

Mr. McCaughley- why hello there, who might you be? (looking at the boy)

Danny- im Danny Walker Jr. sir. (he holds out his hand to shake)

Mr. McCaughley- glad to meet you, this is my son, and my daughter, Rafe and Madison. You two look like you're the same age.

Danny- you want to come play. (to Rafe)

Rafe- can I dad.

Mr. McCaughely- sure, but be home by dinner.

Madison- can I go too.

Rafe- no you're not old enough. Go away.

Mr. McCaughley- Madie, you can stay with me, while we sew Sally's head back on.

Madison- okay.

Danny- thank you sir.

Mr. McCaughley- you two be careful.

(Rafe comes running in a couple of hours later.

Rafe- dad, dad, dad.

Mr. McCaughley- (he is with his daughter at the table in the kitchen sewing the doll's head back on) what is it son.

Rafe- Danny wants to be a pilot like me. We are going to be pilots together.

Mr. McCaughley- that's great Rafe.

Rafe- we are going to be just like you.

Mr. McCaughley- no you will be better.


	2. Scene 2

Scene 2

Months later

(Rafe and Danny are outside by the barn, pretending to fly)

Rafe- come on Danny, we have to go this way.

Danny- no Rafe this way, the German bandits, are this way.

Rafe- no Danny, we have to shake them off. We have to go this way.

(Rafe turns around, while playing, and see's his sister Madison)

Madison- Rafe, can I play.

Rafe- no, go away.

Madison- Rafe please.

Danny- sure you can.

Rafe- (angry) Danny.

Danny- we are flying like this. (he extends his hands, and they play around together)

Rafe- Danny, are you going to come over for dinner.

Danny- yeah, my dad isn't going to be home until late anyway.

Rafe- where is he normally at.

Danny- I don't know.

Rafe- okay well let's go to my house.

Danny- okay. (they all three walk to Rafe's house)

Rafe- hi Dad. Danny is going to eat with us again tonight.

Mr. McCaughley- okay, go get the other chair out of my room.

Rafe- okay.

Mr. McCaughley- how are you today Danny?

Danny- doing just fine, Mr. McCaughley.

(they all eat dinner together)


	3. Scene 3

Scene 3

1 year later

(Danny and Rafe are playing in the barn, on an old piece of airplane)

Rafe- German bandits 2 o'clock.

Danny- oh no, this isn't paradise. (he gets up on a stick sticking out, and pretends to shoot) spell it right Rafe. (looking at the chalk on the board) Rudder is spelt with two d's. (he changes it for him)

Rafe- thanks, my man. track shooting Danny.

Danny- track shooting Rafe.

Rafe- Land of the Free.

Danny- Home of the Brave.

(Rafe's father lands in the field)

Rafe- come on, I'll teach you how to fly.

(they get into the plane, and pretend to fly, when all the sudden it lifts off the ground)

Danny- make it stop Rafe, make it stop.

Rafe- oh my gosh, we're flying.

Danny- we're flying.

(they find a way to land the plane, and come down. They both jump out)

Rafe- oh my gosh, we flew.

Danny- we flew.

Rafe- yes, im a pilot.

(Danny turns around and his father grabs him)

Dad- you don't count boy, I don't told you, you spend your time playing with this stupid boy, he can't read, you ain't never gonna amount to nothing.

Danny- he aint stupid Daddy. (his father turns around and slaps him, and continues to drag him, Rafe grabs a board, and hits his dad in the head)

Rafe- you leave him alone. (Danny's father charges him)

Danny- dad no (trying to stop him)

Rafe- I will bust you open you dirty German.

Dad- what did you call me. I fought the Germans in France, and I fought them in the trenches, and I pray to God no one ever has to see the things that I saw. (he walks away)

Danny- you're my best friend. (he speeds up to his dad)


	4. Scene 4

All Reviews are welcome.

Scene 4

1937

(Danny and Rafe walk into their house, and Madison is sitting on the couch reading a book, Rafe looks at Danny and they smile at each other. Rafe goes around the other side of the chair, and holds his sister's hands down)

Rafe- get her Danny. (Danny rushes up and tickles her)

Madison- no, no, no. (she begins to laugh)

Danny- mercy.

Madison- no, never.

Rafe- mercy. (they continue to tickle her and she laughs hysterically)

Madison- okay (barely making the words out) okay, Mercy.

Danny- what I didn't hear that. (he continues to tickle her)

Madison- Mercy. Mercy. Please, Mercy. (they stop tickling her) dang, you two, made me lose my place.

Rafe- where is dad.

Madison- in the kitchen.

(he walks out with a towel wiping off grease on his hands)

Dad- hey you two.

Rafe- is it alright if I'm a little later then curfew tonight.

Dad- yeah no problem. Danny are you sleeping over again tonight?

Danny- if that is alright.

Dad- yeah no problem, you know you are welcome here anytime.

Rafe- alright, I'll see you later. See you later munchkin. (hitting his sister on the head and walking out the door)

Dad- those two are really something. What are you reading?

Madison- The Effects of Communism in a Realistic society.

Dad- since when did you start reading about that.

Madison- for about a week now.

Dad- alright, maybe we can discuss it when you are done.

Madison- okay.


	5. Scene 5

Scene 5

(Rafe and Danny walk into their house)

Madison- (run's up to them with tears strolling down her face) Rafe, Rafe, they, they took Dad. (she is having trouble, because she is crying so hard.

Rafe- Madison, talk clearer, calm down, deep breath.

Madison- they took dad, he, he, fell down, they said a heart attack, they, they, woul, wouldn't let me go with him.

Rafe- okay who, wouldn't.

Madison- the doctor's

Rafe- okay, okay look at me. (holding her) I am going to the hospital, I will see what is going on, calm down okay, everything will be alright. (Rafe gives her to Danny, he holds her as he runs out the door)

3 hours later

(Rafe comes in to his sister sleeping, he has been crying. She is laying on Danny)

Danny- Rafe, what happened. (he brings Madison off of him, and she wakes up) what happened, is everything alright.

Madison- (Rafe looks at her) no, (she screams at him, and begins to hit him, and cries hysterically. No, Rafe, no, no no.

Rafe- (crying, trying to restrain her but too upset) Danny, I can't.

Danny- (takes her) Madie, shhhh (he holds her and restrains her) shhhh, its okay. Calm down okay. Calm down.

Madison- what happened Rafe.

Rafe- dad had a heart attack, he hung on for about an hour. It was the Lord's will okay. (looks at Danny) will you take her up to bed?

Danny- sure. (Danny helps her up and takes up her to bed, he walks back downstairs when he is done) Rafe, I am so sorry.

Rafe- I don't know what to do.

Danny- you know I will help you guys in anyway I can.

Rafe- yeah, I know, thanks.


	6. Scene 6

Scene 6

(Madison is sitting in her chair, while Rafe is making breakfast, and Danny is sitting next to her, when there is a knock at the door)

Danny- I'll get it. (he gets up and gets the door)

Lady- hi, I am looking for Madison McCaughley.

Rafe- (walking up to the door) what do you need her for.

Lady- she is a minor, and if you are Rafe McCaughley, you are barely the legal age to be taking care of her.

Rafe- your not taking my sister.

Lady- listen I know this is difficult, but we have to. (the two police men who were with her walk in) she will be put up for adoption with a nice family.

(the police men take Madison)

Madison- no (starting to cry) Rafe no, Rafe please.

Rafe- you can't take her.

Danny- (Rafe tries to get her, but Danny holds him back) Rafe, there is nothing you can do. (they take her away, and put her in the car as she is still looking out the back of the window)

Rafe- damnet.


	7. Scene 7

Scene 7

January 1941

(Rafe and Danny are flying in their planes)

Rafe- alright Danny, we are going to show these boys lets play chicken.

Danny- this aint the farm and these aren't no crop dusters, im not playing chicken with ya.

Rafe- now don't be a baby.

Danny- not doing it Rafe.

Rafe- well you can turn or you can hit me, it's up to you.

Danny- why are you always busting my ass Rafe. Which way you going.

Rafe- I guess ill go right, no left I'll go left.

Danny- okay were going left right.

Rafe- right.

Danny- (getting scared as the planes are coming at each other) right, like were going right, or right like were going left.

Rafe- well now you got me all mixed up, I don't know make up your mind.

Danny- (getting closer) god, Rafe, we're going right, righty tighty. (their planes do a stunt, passing each other, and all the army boys yell)


	8. Scene 8

Scene 8

(Rafe and Danny are walking through the medical examination room)

Rafe- (really worried) im gonna fail, they're going to take my wings.

Danny- no they won't. Just relax (they walk up to the eye exam, Rafe has a piece of paper with the letters on it) concentrate, im right behind you.

Nurse- next.

Rafe- (covers his eye) JLMKPOETX

Nurse- slow down fly boy. And instead of the bottom read the very top both eyes.

Rafe- (has a hard time) J, C, O

Nurse- (looking up) read the bottom line but this time read it right to left, every other letter.

Rafe- e, x.

Danny- (whispering) XE

Rafe- xe (Evelyn looks up at him) ma'am I know how this looks.

Nurse- im sorry, but our navy requires 20/20 vision.

Rafe- no, its not a problem with my eyes, I mean I can see. I have a problem with letters that's all, I just get them mixed up sometimes.

Evelyn- well maybe after some schooling you can come back.

Rafe- no, ive had schooling, the teachers just never knew what to make of it. Look here, my math and special reasoning and verbal scores are all excellent.

Evelyn- yeah but you barely passed the written exam.

Danny- yeah but he did pass it, so is it my turn now.

Evelyn- no you will wait your turn.

Danny- yes ma'am.

Rafe- ma'am I am never going to be a english teacher. But I know why I am here, to be a pilot. You don't dog fight with manuals, you don't fly with gages. That file doesn't say that the man who is a slow reader cant be a pilot, that file says im the best pilot in this room. Ma'am (leaning over) please don't take my wings.


	9. Scene 9

Scene 9

(everyone is at a dancing resturaunt in New York City, Rafe and Evelyn are dancing)

Rafe- I thought you were never going to come around.

Evelyn- Danny seems kind of shy around the girls. (Danny is sitting next to Martha not saying a word)

Rafe- it's not that he's shy, he's just a little unsure of himself, his dad used to run him down a lot. Get him in a plan, he is sure of himself. He's my best friend, my right hand.

Evelyn- so rumor has it the navy is shipping us to Pearl Harbor.

Rafe- that's what we were hearing too. It's about as far away from the fighting as you can get, and we can get a suntan there. (Evelyn laughs)

2 months later. Everyone has arrived at Pearl Harbor.

(the nurses walk into the hospital)

Collette- hi ladies. How are we today? (walking up to them) this is the main room, as you can tell it's completely empty.

(another nurse walks in)

Collette- his this is another one of nurses, she is a registered nurse in the emergency room. Girls this is Madison.

Madison- hi.

(the nurses say hi)

Madison- let me show you around.

(they show the nurses around)

2 hours later.

(All the new nurses start to leave except for Evelyn)

Madison- did you need anything?

Evelyn- no I was just looking around.

Madison- okay.

Evelyn- how long have you been here?

Madison- 4 months.

Evelyn- oh.

Madison- nothing has really happened here. I don't know why they have so many of us nurses.

Evelyn- what I it like here at Pearl Harbor.

Madison- I really like it, nothing to worry about, I love being near the ocean, it is the most beautiful place I have ever been to.

Evelyn- it is really beautiful. (looking at the clock on the wall) I have to go, I have to meet boyfriend.

Madison- okay, I will you see you tomorrow.

Evelyn- yeah.


	10. Scene 10

Scene 10

(Evelyn walks into work the next day to see Madison doing some papers)

Evelyn- what are you doing?

Madison- im just making sure all of these soldiers have a card.

Evelyn- wow, that's a lot of cards to go through.

Madison- yeah it sure is. (Evelyn starts to walk away) hey Evelyn

Evelyn- (turning around) yes.

Madison- have you been into town yet.

Evelyn- no not yet.

Madison- would you like to go with me tonight.

Evelyn- sure.

Madison- when do you get off tonight?

Evelyn- whenever you don't need me anymore.

Madison- okay. I guess maybe around 7 or 8 tonight.

7 pm that night.

(Evelyn and Madison leave their houses)

Madison- bye girls.

Evelyn- oh wow, this is so neat.

Madison- yeah. Do you like it here so far?

Evelyn- yes, I do. I guess the best thing is having my boyfriend Rafe here, he is the best.

Madison- I had a brother named Rafe.

Evelyn- oh, it's a good name.

Madison- yes it is. (she looks down)

Evelyn- do you have a boyfriend?

Madison- no, no definitly not.

Evelyn- you know my boyfriend has a best friend, I think you might like him. Would you like to go out with us sometime.

Madison- you mean like on a double date?

Evelyn- yeah.

Madison- okay, but I really don't have anything to wear.

Evelyn- well, we are in town lets go find you something.

Madison- (smiling) okay.


	11. Scene 11

Scene 11

(Evelyn goes to Rafe's house)

Rafe- Evelyn.

Evelyn- hi. Is Danny here?

Danny- (walking up) yeah.

Rafe- what did you need?

Evelyn- There is this nurse that I have met, Madison, and I kind of talked her into going on a double date.

Danny- what you mean with me?

Evelyn- yes, please Danny please.

Danny- (Rafe laughs) okay fine.

Evelyn- thank you Danny. How about tomorrow night around 8 pm.

Rafe- okay

The Next Day

(Rafe and Danny are working on an airplane trying to figure out how well it shoots)

Rafe- no, no no, not good enough. I need some pliers. (he walks off)

(Madison walks up and talks to their superior officer)

Tony- whoa, look at that nurse. I'd give her some hot sweet loving.

(Danny looks at her, knowing he knows her from somewhere)

Madison- (looks up and sees Danny) Danny, oh my gosh, Danny. (Danny looks at her confused) it's me Madison, you know Madie. Rafe's little sister.

Danny- oh my gosh (he jumps down, and picks her up and hugs her, they are both very excited) what are you doing here.

Madison- im a nurse.

Danny- well how bout that.

Rafe- (walking out) Danny, I found what we needed. (Madison looks at Danny and turns around) Madison? (very shocked) oh my god, Madison. (he gives her a hug) what are you doing here.

Madison- im a nurse.

Rafe- wow, this is amazing.

Madison- I know, whoever thought. Let me guess, yall are pilots.

Danny- how did you guess? (they laugh)

Madison- I hate to do this, but I have to get back to work.

Rafe- well let's go out tonight.

Madison- okay. I'll meet you guys here at 6 tonight, is that alright.

Rafe- yeah, no problem.


End file.
